


小公子（轮x慎入）

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, 强制, 轮X
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 34





	小公子（轮x慎入）

府里的小公子丢了，听说是和父亲新娶的夫人闹了不愉快，小公子觉得受了委屈，偷偷跑出去路上悄么声的被人截走，就再没了踪影。京城近日里并不安稳，混进来许多莽人，打砸抢也干了不少，把父亲着急坏了，靠在新夫人怀里抹眼泪。

小公子被绑着手脚蒙着眼睛，耳边尽是些粗鄙之言，他现在后悔的要死，不就是多了个男后娘，干嘛要和他置气，想着那冷峻的男人面孔就后怕，他不喜欢自己，巴不得自己没了，万一他拦着父亲岂不是没人来救自己了。

救是救不出去了，那些人不像是来劫财的，关了他几天不闻不问，好像是在等什么人，后来不知道是哪个王八羔子夸他长得漂亮，一下子都围了上来，他蒙着布条分不清有几双手在身上摸来摸去，吓得他当场就哭出来。

他胆小，往常也只是仗着家世狐假虎威罢了，又被父亲保护的好，暗地里的坏事那是一件没沾过，心思单纯的很。

他不明白这些人是怎么了，像疯狗一样扑上来，嘴里不干不净的荤话已经说得他面红耳赤，衣服被三下两下的剥掉，身体周围都是属于别人的温度，即便是给他松了手脚，他也挣不过这些粗人，只能任由一双双火热的大手在身上抚摸，他又惊又怕，触碰到的皮肤都像是被灼伤了一样战栗起来，他扭动着躲避，直到手里被送上了高热的硬物，身体如同石化般的僵硬，随即猛地抽手颤抖起来。蒙着眼睛的粗布条被眼泪沾湿了，贴在眼皮上刺拉拉的疼，他哭的整张小脸都湿了，来不及吞咽的口水浸湿了塞在嘴里的粗布，又滴落出来，他何时这样狼狈过，没有人在意，只是攥着他的手脚打开他拼命想要蜷缩的身体，胸口、腰腹、大腿，每一处都被摸过舔过，他除了发抖连高声叫喊都不曾有过。

他父亲把他养的很好，不富态也不过分瘦弱，软乎乎的身子每一处都格外丰腴，连乳尖都是鼓囊囊的，粉嫩的肉粒一颗被揪在指尖，一颗被含入口中，酥麻和淫靡都刺激着他，他从不知道自己会这样敏感，源源不断的隐秘快感让他扭动着想要逃离，在男人眼中倒像是迎合，大手拢过周围的乳肉大力的揉捏，拨弄着顶端的红肿肉粒和其他人一同笑话他淫荡，抵在掌心里来回摩挲，随后又被无情的捻起掐弄，好像其中细小的乳孔都揉开了，孔壁相互摩擦着，快感之余开始觉得痛了，他却只能咬着湿软的麻布哭泣，落在男人之中微微摆动的小脸没有人去注意。

他生的娇气，身上又白又嫩，被用力抓过的地方已经泛出了指痕，之前绑过的地方也是青青紫紫的，他不听话，总是要被收拾的，脸上身上多了好几个巴掌印，那些人力气大的出奇，打得他又疼又怕，耳朵嗡嗡的听不清他们说了什么，只觉得身上作怪的手停了一阵，而后变得小心起来。

屁股上肉乎乎的两团被握在大掌里揉面似的揉弄，拇指陷进缝隙里抹开，按着细嫩的穴口又一阵揉，揉的他后腰直抖，双腿被禁锢着连偶尔抽动的机会都不给他，硬生生的受着，青涩的身体禁不起撩拨，早早就泄了一回，这会子又颤巍巍立起来，他憋着气大口的喘，只觉得后面要被揉开了，渐渐地还咕叽咕叽的吐出水来，他听得不清楚，但也能知道一屋子的人都在笑他，屁股上揉弄的手一直没有停下，其他人像是见了稀奇玩意一样，人人都要上手摸他一把，更甚的会把手指插进去，抵着他滑嫩的肉壁用力剐蹭，有了第一个就会有第二个第三个，越插越深越插越多，都抵在肉道里胡乱的插弄，不知道又是哪个磨到了敏感处，激的他浑身一抖受不住的软倒下去，下体已然潮湿一片。

他哭得累了，歪着头任由男人们操弄，他哭的越凶，这群混蛋就越是兴奋，他已经不敢再挣扎了，唇瓣被磨得通红，嘴角和舌尖上都沾着的乳白的精斑，嘴里的布条从男人走后就被拿了出来，被迫的含入性器，就算是被捂着嘴按揉喉管也只能呜呜的咽下，嘴里的腥咸让他屈辱的落下泪来。身上没有一处空闲，抵着他的脸、乳尖、腋窝、腰侧，都被男人的性器填满，在那样细嫩的地方摩擦又烫又疼，粗鲁的动作却一次次挑起他的欲望。

下身湿哒哒的泥泞一片，小腹、大腿，全都是不知是谁的体液，性器疲软着，头部却一股股的冒着精水，后穴被操弄的红肿，只剩下刺痛，可男人们依旧不知疲倦的抽出插入，穴口在拔出时都松软的合不拢，露出里面艳红的嫩肉，裹着花白的精液缓缓的吐出，他太累了，再没有力气排出那恶心的东西，白花花的溢到穴口又吞了回去，惹得男人们兴趣高涨，又一次抵着操了进去。

蒙眼的布条乱了，露出他哭红的一双眼睛，呆愣愣的望着前方，泪水把睫毛沾湿一簇一簇的粘黏在一起，湿漉漉的好不可怜，他的算盘打错了，他总以为那个男人对他是有一丝怜悯的，中途的加入却让周围的人敬畏，至少知道了他是他们的头目，他不像别人那般粗鲁，但也并没有阻止他人的轻薄，是什么让他误以为能逃过一劫，在那男人进入的时候百般讨好，总想着能救自己于火海，终究是要被糟蹋的，给他一人也好过被一群粗人轮，只可惜那男人爽过就走了，甚至没有开口说过一句话，只是在他耳边低吼着射进第一股精水，就留他陷入饿狼一般的兽群之中。

天已经黑了，他却不知道这场凌辱要到什么时候才能结束。


End file.
